AU v2
by The GINNNNGERRRRRRR
Summary: Alternate Universe Version Two. Remake of a failed one that I had made, going to try once more.


This is what happens when I can't decide what to write and my girlfriend doesn't help because she couldn't find a fuck to give as she plays Spyro. Don't get mad at her, but this is what happens when I can't decide what to work on. I make something new. Last time I did this it was the contest. The last time I wrote this story it sucked major ass. So time for take two. Also I am a Brony, but also a teenager and don't give a damn about what you say because I will love and tolerate the shit out of you. ON WITH THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!

'Legends tell of a legendary warrior, whose kung fu skills were the stuff of legend. She traveled the land in search of worthy foes.'

A warrior walked forward to a small noodle shop that was, for some odd reason, on the docks of a bandit town. As she walked in her face was covered but all of the bandits could tell that she was obviously not a villain. She sat down and started to eat some dumplings. All the bandits surrounded her.

"I see you like to chew, perhaps you should chew, ON MY FIST!" and ox yelled somewhat stupidly slamming the table.

The warrior simply held up one finger to indicate that she wished to finish the dumpling in her mouth before she spoke.

"Enough talk, let's fight." She said before quickly punching the table and snapping it in half while knowing back half of the villains. A bright light was radiating off of her causing many of them to simply go blind. She quickly and fluently disposed of all of the bandits making all of the men in there want her, as the shop owner walked up to her.

"How can we repay you?" He asked humbly.

"Don't worry about it, I need no payment, just let me take out the last of the trash." She said before slamming the last of the bandits that were standing out. She looked up and saw five figures surrounded by fire jump down off of the mountain and land in front of her, the furious five, the strongest warriors in all of China. The looked at her and bowed. They all got in a fight stance together.

"We should hang out." Their leader a panda said.

"Agreed." She said grabbing the sword of heroes. But she knew the hanging out would have to wait for they were facing a thousand demons of-

"TIGRESS! Get up!" A voice said.

"You'll be late for work!" the voice said coming from somewhere else.

"What?" She asked before suddenly waking up in her room.

She sat up and looked around, it had all been just a dream. She heard her father yell at her to hurry and get down for work so she quickly got up. She looked over at her window seal and made sure that her hand made figures of the furious five were still there. In perfect attack formation were Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis and Po. She looked at them then at the pig who was watering her window seal flowers. The pig ignored her, and Tigress just didn't really care. She quickly went down stairs to were her father was waiting. Her father who happened to be a goose.

"Tigress what was that up there?" He said giving her a hug and tying and apron around her waist at the same time.

"Huh, oh nothing just had a crazy dream is all." Tigress said.

"Oh, and what were you dreaming about?" Her dad asked cutting up vegetables.

"Um, noodles?" She said not wanting to bring up that it was Kung Fu.

"Really, you were dreaming about noodles?" Mr. Ping asked looking at her in disbelief.

"Yeah what else would I be dreaming about?" Tigress asked.

"Oh happy day! My daughter finally had the noodle dream!" He cried out.

"The what now?"

"It means you will learn the secret ingredient to my secret ingredient soup and inherit the shop! Just as I inherited it from my father who inherited it from his father who won it from a friend in a game of mahjong." He said pointing at a bunch of pictures ending in a pig.

"But dad, didn't you ever what more in life then making noodles?" She asked looking at him.

"Well back when I was young and crazy I wanted to go off and learn how to make tofu." He said nostalgically.

"Well why didn't you?"

"Because it was a stupid and crazy dream, I mean can you imagine me making tofu?" He asked laughing. "My place is here and your place is-"

"Yeah I know, here." Tigress said glumly.

"No, it's at tables two, five, six, and ten." Mr. Ping said loading her arms with bowls of noodle soup. "And remember, service with a smile."

Tigress sighed and started to deliver the food to the tables she was assigned when she noticed a sign be posted on the wall of the noodle shop by some goose servants of the jade palace. She ran over and saw that the dragon scroll was going to be given to the Dragon Warrior that Master Oogway was going to pick, that very day.

"Everyone, everyone, quick go to the Jade Palace, Master Oogway is about to pick the Dragon Warrior! Come on people we've been waiting a thousand years for this!" Tigress said ushering them all out of the shop and right as she was about to go follow them her father yelled her name.

"Now where do you think you're going?" He asked looking at her.

"To go see the Dragon Warrior with the rest of the valley," She said, "I mean the entire valley is going."

"I know, and you will take your noodle cart and sell noodles to them!" Mr. Ping said pulling it out.

"But dad, I-"

"Yes?"

"I was thinking maybe I-"

"Yes?"

"Should also take the bean buns, they're about to go bad." She said backing down from her protest.

"See, I knew that dream was a sign!" He said putting the bean buns into the cart.

And that is the end of the start of this chapter. Now before any people ask why it's only Tigress so far, I am putting the part with the five in the next chapter. So anyways give me some feedback, flame or review, and please check out some of my other stuff. Bye.


End file.
